Pulse generators with combined capabilities such as clock-to-trigger phase synchronization; output mode versatility; expanded resolution for a fraction of a cycle; and continuous output monitoring and calibration have not heretofore been readily available. The present invention achieves the aforenoted capabilities through a novel combination of standard components. Hence, clock-to-trigger phase synchronization is achieved using gated delay lines instead of the traditional free-running crystal oscillators. Output mode versatility is achieved by storing desired pulses, pulse trains, digital words or waveforms and expanded resolution is achieved through the use of a counter arrangement. Continuous output monitoring and testing are achieved via an arrangement featuring counters and converters.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a pulse generator which features a novel arrangement of standard components to achieve a high degree of versatility and multimode operation.